The cost of housing and other buildings are extremely high in many areas of the world, and particularly in certain parts of the United States. The desire and need for affordable housing is strong and continuous. In addition, the substantial amount of waste generated in the process of constructing and deconstructing housing and other structures, as well as recent trends in the United States and throughout the world, have made clear the desirability of sustainable, environmentally sensitive structures, including for housing.
Thus, a present and increasing need exists for housing and other buildings such as commercial buildings to be built using “green” materials, systems, and technologies that will make such structures economically- and environmentally-sensitive.